Pursued
by TheLoneTraveler
Summary: Holmes is being pursued by murderers and isn't taking it well.


He looked warily out the blinds of his "apartment." He wouldn't call it an apartment and it wasn't technically his either, but it was where he was staying for the foreseeable future. Unless they found him, that was. It was a first floor room in a cheap motel outside of New York City that had a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette in addition to the living space. Not the best location for a hideaway, but it would have to do with his being tracked all the time and only using cash. Holmes didn't see anyone out there, but he could never be too careful. He checked the lock on the window again; making sure it was locked. He triple checked the locks on every entry point to the motel room and made sure all the blinds were down and drapes drawn. He paced the living room nervously, biting the nails of one hand and clutching at the side of his jacket with the other. He was very anxious and not sure what to do with himself. He jumped as a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

He cautiously walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was a woman he knew with the man she called her boyfriend, though with the things Holmes and she did together he must not be much of a boyfriend. He unlocked the door, leaving the security bar latched, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Holmes asked in a panic.

"You called me, like an hour ago. Don't you remember?" The blonde was confused.

"I called you? Yes, yes I did call you. Come in." He closed the door and unlatched it completely, then let the couple in. Before he closed the door, he did a quick scan outside to make sure that the two weren't followed. In a blink he had the door closed and latched completely again. "You weren't followed were you?"

"No."

"Did you tell anyone else where I was?"

"What? No! What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange? Well stranger than usual." The woman and her boyfriend took a seat on the couch.

"No! Not there! Over there." Holmes pointed to a chair near the window. The man sat in the chair and the woman pulled one over from the desk and sat. Holmes sat opposite them on the couch.

"Holmes, what's wrong? I've never seen you this spooked before, even when you were strung out."

Holmes rubbed his hand up and down his face. "There are men… men after me. They want to see me dead and preferably sooner rather than later." He looked at them in all seriousness. Julie's boyfriend was passive as he didn't know Holmes, but Julie had a look of shock on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't taken anything recently have you?" She got up and made to check Sherlock's arms for fresh marks.

"NO!" He put his hand up and stopped her. "Sit." He forcefully pointed at the chair she had been sitting in.

She put her hands up defensively. "OK, OK, just calm down." She sat back down and huddled against her boyfriend as much as she could.

Holmes got back up and checked the peephole in the door. He could see them. The men who wanted him killed. "Get in the bedroom! Quickly!" He ushered both of them into the bedroom. Instead of being panicked, the couple started to cuddle and giggle together on the bed. Holmes ran out and checked the peephole again. His heart was starting to race. They were right there, just at the back of the cars parked there. He ran back into the bedroom and shut the door. "What are you doing?! They're here! They've come to kill me!" Julie and her boyfriend ignored Holmes as they continued kissing. Holmes ran to the side of the bed opposite the door and hid between it and the wall.

He could hear the thumping against the front door as the two men tried to gain entry. He heard the crack of wood and the door hit the wall as it flew open. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and his breathing hitched as fear started to paralyze him. His body started to tremble and it took all his effort to put his arms over his head defensively. The bedroom door being kicked in broke Holmes out of his paralysis as he peaked up over the bed to see his enemies coming towards him. The couple on the bed were still kissing, undisturbed by the going on's around them. "They're here, right here in this room and all you are going to do is continue making out? Do you not see them?"

"Holmes, quit your yammering. There is no one else in here besides you and us."

"You can't see them? You really can't see them?" All of his panic faded away in to a hazy calmness. He accepted his fate as his killers came nearer, eventually standing over him with a baseball bat. He closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and found Watson shaking him by the arm. "Stop it." He pulled himself up off the floor and onto the bed.

"Damn it, Holmes. Don't do that again."

"Do what, Watson?" he asked innocently.

"Don't stop taking your pills and then run away to where I can't find you for a week. Take these." She handed him pills and a glass of water. Despite his desire to do no such thing, he took them as she asked. She was the one person in the world he felt he could trust. "You know paranoid schizophrenia can be dangerous. You could have hurt yourself or someone else. Cpt. Gregson and I were worried sick about you. Come on, let's go home."

Watson helped Holmes off the bed and led him out of the hotel room.

"Watson?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"It was elementary, my dear Holmes."

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this. This came about from a dream I had one morning. Reviews would be heavenly. **Elementary belongs to CBS and whoever else. *insert general copyright crap here***


End file.
